Unintended Confession
by Shiomi
Summary: Ryoma gets hit by a ball, and Tezuka tries to keep him awake. Tezuka x Ryoma.


_**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment._

**Unintended Confession**

"Aa! Echizen!"

Momoshiro Takeshi tried to warn his junior regarding the ball, which was flying towards him. However, the first-year was staring at something outside the court, frowning beneath his cap. The ball hit the small figure in the side of the head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Momoshiro, twenty laps round the courts," Tezuka said from where he was standing outside the court, Fuji standing beside him. He entered the court, walking over to the unconscious boy quickly. Kneeling down beside the first-year, he pulled the cap off, folding it and putting it in his pocket. Then he pulled the boy into a sitting position and gently gave the boy a few light slaps. When he didn't get any response, he left Oishi in charge and picked the boy up carefully.

He was on the way to the nurse's office when small figure in his arms groaned softly and opened his eyes with a frown. The cat-like eyes stared at Tezuka, who stared back.

Ryoma blinked. His vision was blurry, his cap was off, his head hurt badly, and someone was carrying him. Someone wearing a Seigaku jersey, with brown hair and glasses. "...buchou?"

"Aa."

There was silence for a few minutes as Ryoma felt his vision clear up. He looked up at his captain, observing him, having never been so close to the third-year before. He winced as the pain in his head became too much to take.

"Buchou, my head hurts," he whined softly.

Tezuka's lips lifted slightly in amusement as the first-year whined. He thought that it was cute, but he knew how Echizen disliked it when people called him cute.

"Momoshiro hit you with a Dunk Smash by accident. He's running laps as we speak," he said.

Ryoma felt a small twinge of guilt, since it wasn't totally Momo-senpai's fault. However, in the secure arms of his captain, he could only think of how comfortable it was, despite the throbbing in his skull. Yawning softly, he leaned against Tezuka's chest and closed his eyes.

"Echizen, don't sleep," Tezuka said sternly, his forehead crinkled in worry. The first-year merely mumbled something and snuggled closer, pushing his face into the taller figure's chest.

"Echizen," he called again, more loudly this time. Ryoma opened his eyes and blinked, and then closed them again.

Tezuka frowned slightly, thinking of ways to keep the boy awake, seeing how the boy had just hit his head. He looked down at the sleeping figure. "Echizen, your fan club is following us."

"...nnn..."

"...your father is here, Echizen."

"...zz..."

"...he's naked."

"...nnnnya..."

"..."

If Tezuka weren't busy worrying about the first-year, he would have been amused by the soft 'nya'. Alas, there were more important things to think about, like how to keep Echizen Ryoma awake.

"Echizen, your father says that your cat has gotten stuck in a tree."

"...nnnnn.."

Tezuka stared at the boy. "...Echizen, I like you."

That seemed to work as Ryoma's eyes opened wide immediately. "...buchou...? Did you just say...that you like me?"

"...aa..."

"..."

"We've reached the nurse's office," Tezuka pointed out, sliding the door open with his foot and walking in. He put the first-year on the bed, and the nurse hurried over.

"Tezuka-kun, Echizen-kun, what happened?"

"Echizen got hit by Momoshiro's Dunk Smash. He lost consciousness, but regained it five minutes later. I managed to keep him awake since then," explained Tezuka.

Ryoma stared at the captain quietly. Did that mean the earlier confession was just to keep him awake? He closed his eyes and sulked silently, glad that he hadn't said the same thing back to his captain. It would have been embarrassing.

He winced as the nurse prodded at the bump on his head, feeling for any fractures. She asked him a few questions, and he answered. She then pulled out an ice pack and held it over the bump. "It's fine, but you'll need to bring the swelling down."

Tezuka stepped closer, taking the ice pack from the nurse. "I'll do it."

Nodding, the nurse looked at her watch. "I have to leave now. Is it all right to just leave the two of you here?"

"Aa, it's fine. I'll take care of him," the captain said.

"Thanks. Anyway, it's fine if he wants to sleep. He doesn't have any concussion, so you don't have to worry about that," the nurse said before grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

The two were left in silence. Tezuka sat on the bed and looked down at the first-year. "Let me see where the bump is."

"...it's fine. You can go back to practice," Ryoma said, taking the ice pack from Tezuka.

Tezuka ignored him, instead putting his hand on the first-year's head and feeling for the bump gently. It was hidden beneath the dark hair, so it was hard to locate it. When he found the bump, he took the ice-pack from Ryoma and placed it over the bump, pressing lightly. The boy hissed softly.

"That hurts."

"It's supposed to, now be quiet."

"...che," Ryoma said, crossing his arms and sulking once more. Then he uncrossed his arms to take the ice-pack from Tezuka. "You can go now. I'll return to practice when I'm feeling better."

The Seigaku captain stared at Ryoma. It wasn't like the boy to keep chasing someone away like that, unless...

"Echizen, did I make you uncomfortable with what I said?"

"...no. Besides, it wasn't like you meant it."

Tezuka frowned at the first-year. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You only said that to keep me awake, didn't you?"

The third-year felt relieved. So, it wasn't because Echizen didn't feel the same way. He looked at the boy. "I wasn't intending to say it, actually."

"..."

"That doesn't mean I didn't mean it."

Ryoma looked up, slightly hopeful. "...so you meant it?"

"Aa, I did," the captain said. He looked at the younger male, who was watching him with glimmering cat-like eyes. "...really?"

"Aa. Should I say it again so that you will understand?"

The first-year's lips curled into a small smirk. "Aa."

"...I like you, Echizen. It's not to keep you awake this time, so you can be sure that I mean it," Tezuka said, his amusement showing in the slight tilt of his lips.

Ryoma leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his captain's lips. "I like you too, buchou."

A mischievous glint shone in the dark hazel eyes of the Seigaku captain as he looked at the younger male. "Ryoma."

The small figure looked up curiously.

"You only said that so that I won't give you laps, didn't you?"

**End**


End file.
